Damon Wale
Damon Wale '(デーモン・ウェール, ''Dēmon Wēru) is a Fullbringer enforcer of the Alastor Group. Appearance Damon is a young man with mid-length black hair. He wears skinny black jeans and black shoes. His signature black jacket has white fur lining, and he usually wears a white t-shirt beneath it that sports a red, ovular design. Personality Damon is a extremely determined individual. As an enforcer, he never backs down from a fight. Though he never feels the need to flex his abilities, he will always stand up for himself when he or his friends are threatened. History As a young orphan, Damon awakened his Fullbring in his black switchblade as he tried to keep himself safe on the streets. At some point, he met Kitomatsu Yamanashi and joined the Alastor Group. Story As a part of the Alastor Group, Damon met his mother's attacker in Hueco Mundo. Rostillier was a Vasto Lorde, and the leader of a small colony of Hollows. Damon faces off against Rostillier with his final form Fullbring, '''Arms of the Templar, '''but its soundly defeated. Later, when Quincies in Hueco Mundo interfere with the Alastor Group's activities and attack Rostillier's colony, Rostillier becomes gravely wounded. In his last moments, Rostillier allows Damon to Fullbring him, thus Avenging his Fullbring. Equipment '''Onyx is Damon's personal black switchblade. While it is the object of his Fullbring, he also uses it on its own when not dealing with spiritual threats. Powers and Abilities Skilled Swordsman: Damon is a skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Kitomatsu and other Shinigami. He is currently training Tyson Itano in swordplay, while he himself is training under Kitomatsu, a substitute Shinigami. Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, Damon can increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Damon is quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks skilled fighters both Human and Spiritual. Peak Physical Fitness: '''As a Fullbringer, Damon uses his physical body to do battle. As such, he has trained extensively to bring his reflexes, speed, and strength to the height of his body's capability. '''High Spiritual Power: '''As a Vasto Lorde-level Fullbringer, Damon boasts large amounts of Reiatsu, which appears as a deep purple. His Spiritual Power allows him to percieve spiritural beings, and it boosts his overall condition. Fullbring '''Bringer Light Psychometry: '''As even physical matter stores memories of its experiences and interactions with other things, Damon can use his Fullbring to percieve the memories of inanimate objects, gleaning incite into the past of objects. '''Onyx Templar (オニックス・テンプラー, Onikkusu Tenpurā): Using Fullbring, Damon is able to transform his black switchblade, Onyx, into a draconic claymoore. The blade is long and double-edged, with the guard resmbling black scales. *'Dark Plague' (ダーク・プレーグ, Dāku Purēgu): Damon has the ability to fire a large purple energy slash from his Onyx Templaru. *'Crossguard' (クロスガード, Kurosugādo): Damon has the ability to project a small, purple-hued, energy shield around his sword. Arms of the Templar (アームズ・オブ・ジ・テンプラー, Āmuzu Obu Ji Tenpurā): The final form of Damon's Fullbring manifests as a true Clad-Type. Still channeled through his switchblade, this final form of his Fullbring appears as black, draconic armor the climbs from gauntlets up to shoulder spaulders. The plates of armor can shift, allowing him to transform his left arm into a shield, and regrow his sword from his right arm. His old attacks, Dark Plague and Crossguard, are enhanced. Avenged Fullbring When Damon Avenges his Fullbring, he calls it Shadow Hide (シャドウ・ハイド, Shadō Haido), and it manifests as a full Clad-Type Fullbring, giving him a full set of dracoinc, black armor. While he doesn't wield any weapons, he can use his old abilities right from his hands. Hollowfied Fullbring After Damon conquered his Inner Hollow, he gained the ability to Hollowfy his Fullbring. This slims down his armor, and manifests a white Hollow mask and white cloak woven into his black armor. Damon refers to this form as 'The Grandmaster '(ザ・グランドマスター, ''Za Gurandomasutā). ''This form gives him access to a purple Cero, as well as enhancing his other abilities. Category:Character